Ja'Sean Tabr Raddekh
:''"Oh, if only you could see the things I have in the way that I have. You might then understand why I do the things I do and realize I'm not so foolish or dim after all. Obstinate, assertive, and aggressive, perhaps, but no idiot." —Riddick to someone of a different mindset.'' Jaecyn Riddick, born Ja'Sean Tabr Raddekh, is a native of Ossus, Ysanna Tribesman, and strong member of the Grey Jedi. He is also the Watchman, and the Head-of-State of Ossus, and commands a large portion of Ossus' military forces. Biography ---- Birth and Early Life A native of Ossus, and an Ysanna tribesman, Riddick born into a decent sized family in the capital city of Knossa. When he was six standard years old, The Sith attacked and killed most of his family. Riddick was able to find shelter and hide from the attacking Sith, since he wasn't skilled enough at the time to take on many in the striking force. Riddick had the misfortune of watching his father die as he furiously fought and defended his turf, bringing down what Riddick counted as almost three squads before succumbing. He was found, however, by a Jedi master, Teskin Sho, who was a member of a counter-strike force that made it's way from Kashyyyk, which was held by the Jedi at the time. Sho was of a more conservative mindset as Jedi went, but was also one who went where the force told him to go. Sho would take Riddick on as an apprentice and teach him in as many ways as he could and taking him on journeys to many worlds, the relationship between the two was friendly, with bantering between the two being an often occurrence. Jedi Training through Knighthood Teskin Sho's philosophy was that knowledge was an integral part of anyone's existence, and thus taught Jaecyn in many of the fields of study that he himself had studied, and even sent Jaecyn out on trips to discover knowledge for himself. Among places he would visit were Naboo, Coruscant, Tatooine, and others. During his training, Riddick would also learn of his heritage from his parents who, being your typical Ysanna, became force ghosts. In addition to that, he would, on several occasions, demonstrate a unusually quick turnaround in learning Force powers, as Ysanna are very strong in the Force. In the years leading up to Riddick's knighting, Teskin Sho came to realize that his pupil wouldn't be very well received by his 'lightsider' peers, because he still harbored anger over the death of his family. Much to Master Sho's credit, however, this anger was tempered by his teachings. Sho thought it best that Riddick seek out the Grey Jedi and carry on with them, an unusual break from his more conservative stance. Riddick agreed with this, seeing that the Grey would probably be more flexible anyway. He would continue training in all the ways he could, including all seven saber forms, and even some dark powers, something that Master Sho found to be unsettling, despite his insisting that they would be used only when necessary. Not long after Riddick was knighted, Master Teskin Sho died of old age. Though he was upset by the loss, he wasn't taken back by it since Sho, like Jae's parents, became one with the Force. Riddick would continue with his training, as well as settle for odd jobs that paid well. The Inter-Years At one point, after the death of his mentor, he did some traveling, and came upon a settlement near the mid-rim/outer-rim border, off of any significant trade route. The settlement was rather "out of whack" as it was overrun by gambling, bad politics and things of such nature. It was also run by two competing "lords" that were rounding up riff-raff from surrounding areas. He didn't have much in the way of coin or credit, and for the time that he was there, set down roots in the settlement's restaurant and tavern. During his stay there, he formed a tenuous friendship with the bar-keep, and eventually got the two competing factions to destroy each other, but was caught during the process. He eventually escaped his captors, members of the surviving faction that he later destroyed. He left after helping to free the bar-keep, who had been captured for helping Riddick heal from injuries he sustained during his own captivity. After that, Riddick went on the move again, and volunteered for odd jobs around the galaxy. At first, shipping and smuggling crews were reluctant to let on a Jedi, thinking that Riddick would be of the moral-high-horse kind, but he did eventually find work. Over the next twelve years, he'd find jobs with these crews, both legitimate and illegitimate. He made money doing things such as being a forward observer for shippers, lie detection, preventing swindling and reverses on deals, and stuff of the like. For Riddick, it was a way for him to work on the full spectrum of his powers, and to focus them properly. His parents, while Force Ghosts, didn't exactly approve of this, they did, however, see it as an opportunity for him to put into use some of his heritage powers. It was also a way for him to get some experience leading in all kinds of situations. He did work most often for a crew on a cargo ship, called the Bedouin, that were expatriates of a war in far Outer Rim, between Wild Space and the Unknown Territories. While they all got along quite well, the crew he worked with couldn't help but think, from time to time, that Riddick was "calmly nuts", a kind of cool-headed insanity. Riddick did insist that he was sane, saying that it was "madness put to good use," thus keeping up the idea that that is what he was, as good natured as their thoughts were of him and the eccentricity they occasionally perceived in him. During a lull in 'business,' Riddick travelled to another world where corruption struck. There were nine young Jedi, all of whom had just recently past their knighting trials, and had discovered that the local government had was rotten. They had approached the Jedi master that was there, and he had told them to be careful, that no one was what they seemed. In discussing the matter, however, the Jedi Master had not truly inspired the younger Jedis confidence in him, and they left to discuss the matter with a local magistrate, who happened to be a Sith, one at the heart of the matter. The nine freshly minted knights met in a local, albeit rundown, hostel that happened to be where Riddick was staying, as he was low on credits. He overheard them talking of the matter, and intervened. He knew that there cause was just, but they were blundering their way about it. If his journeys, apprenticeship, and work to that point had indeed taught Riddick anything, it was to analyze all the information he had, and in this case, it was an instinct that served him well enough. Some of the magistrate's troops came to the hostel, surrounding it, and demanding that the nine Jedi come out. Only Riddick did, as the others were hidden and had cloaked themselves, however best they could. Riddick eventually fought some of them off, without drawing his blade or gun, and had impressed the lead soldier enough that he offered Riddick a job with the "clan." Riddick would continue to assist the nine other Jedi, and even took up the offer in an attempt to get some inside information, even masquerading as a Sith in the process. Again, he was captured during the process, but enough had been set in motion to allow the younger Jedi to move and do away with the corruption. After that, the Jedi Master resumed leadership. Riddick had left by that time, but on his way out, the lead corrupt soldier had demanded a duel because he felt he had been wronged. Riddick won. The Jedi Master, while thankful for Riddick's assistance, was just as glad that Riddick had gone. The master had felt that Riddick would play a bigger part in the galaxy, and would find it confining here. After this incident, Riddick finally got back in touch with the Bedouin crew, and they resumed work around the galaxy. With reports of trouble brewing through out the galaxy, between the Jedi and the Sith, the crew got together for one last mission bringing some foodstuffs to Tanaab, before Riddick parted with them there. They had a final meal as a whole crew, and recounted some of the adventures they had together. Before parting with them, Riddick told the crew that where ever he was, he'd see to it that he'd have a place they'd be welcome to. He took a short respite on Tanaab, after their parting, keeping up somewhat on the events unfolding in the galaxy. With things looking more and more bleak he decided to return to his homeworld. He had enough money to buy a surplus E-Wing that was parked in the Spaceport, and once the transaction was complete, he took it and flew home. Grey Council, Masterdom, and the Return to Ossus Not long after the Jedi/Sith war broke out, Riddick made his way to the Grey Jedi Council, flying an E-wing that he had bought after a decently paying job on Tanaab. He spent a few months there, getting his bearings before finally taking his place back on Ossus. While at the Grey Jedi Council, he met two masters that had helped him out greatly, though not directly, Master Cestral, and Master Sar Casm. With the aid of these two masters, he had found just the direction he needed, and would set out on his own, remembering what he had picked up on the way. Upon returning to Ossus, Riddick was suprised to see what his home was like since he left as a child. The world was more prosperous, the cities gleamed and the planet seemed more densely populated with flora than he remembered. What struck him the most, though, was what he didn't really have a chance to see the first time around, the Jedi Praxeum and Great Jedi Library. He remembered his parents talking about them from time to time, but he never saw them until then. He soon saw to finding a home on Ossus, buying both the one his family lived in, and a larger compound that was an abandoned Sith structure that had to be rebuilt. The latter of which is used not only as a dwelling, but also for hosting guests and friends, and as a kind of command center. Later on, Riddick would go about acquiring a navy to ensure that Ossus wouldn't be attacked again, especially when family was at stake. The first ship he got a hold of was an ISD II, which he stole from the Imperial Junkyard. The ship was in incredibly good shape for a piece of junk, but still had to be repaired. Among Riddick's other endeavors during this time was the redeeming of some who had allied themselves with the dark side. Some were successful, others were not. One notable example was Lusneic'borss'naroudo, or Borssna for short. He started off well, and established a base on Ossus, but left not too long afterward. The second time Borssna came back, he had been re-corrupted, and the encounter between the two was a rather ugly one. Homecoming — Pre-War With in moments of securing the Vengeance, Riddick got a call stating that there was battle brewing on Kashyyyk. He was able to secure a skeleton crew before finally making it into the fray, but when he did, the scales were already tipped so heavily in favor of the Sith that it didn't really matter. After the battle, He had learned that a woman he knew from his travels was there on Kashyyyk as a humanitarian worker, and was killed during the battle. Riddick was heartbroken to hear the news. He also assisted in forming alliances during his time on Ossus. Not all of them lasted, however, as was the case with Chiss ambassador, Borssna. Borssna's first stay on Ossus went without incident, but the second one was almost disasterous. Borssna had turned, and was bent on taking Ossus apprize for the Chiss, something which Riddick narrowly avoided by way of threatening forceful action. Over the ensuing time, however, he would acquire through barters and business a force that would peak at a sustained force of 3,163 ships across six fleets, and become a known force in the galaxy. Included was a ship he had some hand in designing, the Ferrin Sha, which would go on to be his flagship, the only one of her kind. Riddick would also make alliances with some of the Corellians, the Eastern Outer Rim worlds under Jedi control and the members of what was the Ra Empire, The RE, however, collapsed just prior to the Blackhawk Conquest. Riddick also was master to girl by the name of Ard'riana Kordané, though her whereabouts since her training are currently unknown, and to another girl Jade Krytos, who died from unknown causes. Continuing the Modernization of Ossus The Ferrin Sha was the first ship of a new class that would bear her name, and was built with the intention of taking Ossus' Defense Force in a more advanced, more modern direction. The older ships would be phased out as newer ships were built, including classes such as the Makaan class destroyer, and the Walkure class frigate. The E-Wings, which were already being upgraded to the Mark Five standard, would receive new munitioins to aid the ever standard lasers and proton torpedoes. These would aid the E-Wing in its ability to adapt, and fill many different mission types. Full body armor would become standard for all military personnel, as well as law-enforcement combat teams. New slug-throwers would also be manufactured with combat in mind. The cities also received continuing infrastructure improvements. Among the improvements were building on top of ruins of the Old City portion of Knossa that were restored in the preceeding couple of centuries, more advanced intra and Inter city communications, and various technological, and architectural improvements. Riddick would try to keep an eye on the modernization efforts, out of interest of what was being done, and out of a concern that failure to at least meet galactic standards might have less than desirable consequences. Personality. ---- :Riddick: Besides, it pays to have informed sources. And even though I have a vested interest in the well being of Ossus, you've been here long enough to have some considerable clout, Gods forbid I suddenly drop dead for what ever reason. :Devlin Dewe: Indeed. I would hate to see you fade as a Force ghost. This place wouldn't be nearly as fun. :Riddick: I can still do stuff as a Force Ghost, just not all the same stuff. Possessions are possible, right? :Dewe: I believe they are possible. Though I doubt you'd be able to hold them. Besides, what would a Force Ghost need with things anyway? You'd be much better off just naming me your benefactor in your will. But I'm sure that day is a long, long way off. :Riddick: Ha! I plan to live forever. :Dewe: Good to hear! I don't think I'd like you haunting this place. Besides that, I'd end up talking to myself. And how would that look? A Jedi who talks to himself? The Sith would attack so fast, I'd barely have time to respond to myself. :Riddick: Maybe you'd appear crazy enough to scare them off. On top of that, weird stuff will happen for no apparent reason. Of course, anyone that knows their powers could probably do that without having to become a ghost. :—Jaecyn Riddick and Devlin Dewe discussing 'alternative' means of repelling a Sith attack. Riddick was, by nature, slow to warm up to people. This was a trait shared culturally by the Ysanna. He was also stubborn, and very defensive, taking his home, his people, family and friends quite seriously. Riddick was also known for unapologetically pushing his agenda at times, for being rather blood thirsty and for aggressively using his darkside powers in addition to many of the neutral ones in battle. Among those he trusted, and those who sincerely posed no threat to him, he was a considerably more relaxed. He still kept a guarded stance as a precaution, but not so much to stifle a sense of humor or a good nature. Military Command ---- With the formation and incorporation of OssusTech, the old military consisting of almost 3,200 ships would be swapped out for a far more sustainable, yet at least equally formidable defense force, planned to consist of 200-300 "main line" ships, as well as at least an equal number of small combat and support ships. These "main line" ships were ships that could serve as C3 (command, control, and communications) ships, and could operate independent of a battle group, while small combat vessels would be used to weave in and out of enemy formations to fine tune the delivery of fire power. The Army would be far better organized, and the Marines would act as a ship board version of it. Fighter squadrons would be bumped from 12 craft to 24. All ranks would be filled, of course, by Ysanna. The entire ODF would consist of: *Army: **24 Corps of planet-based troops **4,147,200 Troops, total *Navy: **24 Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruisers **36 Aurora-class Battlecruisers **100 Makaan-class Destroyers **50 Makaan-class Fast Attack Destroyers **54 Walkure-class Frigates *Marines: (ODF Shipboard Army) **9 Regiments + 1 10,500 man division **550,500 Marines, total *Starfighter Wings **1,295 Wings **35,724 Fighters ***2,724 Mk II A-Wings ***3,204 B-Wings ***12,960 Mk V E-Wings ***5,832 K-Wings ***11,004 XJ-9 X-Wings **64,000 YT-5100 "Shriek" bombers. *Orbital Defense Net: **1 Space Station with full complements (Derilyn-class w/ complement of 6 squadrons of K-Wings) **12 Super Golans (Purchased from the Mercenary Alliance) **68 Golan V Platforms (Purchased from the Mercenary Alliance) **15 Golan IV SuperGun Defence Platforms (Purchased from Golan Arms) **17 Golan III Platforms **21 Golan II Platforms (with K-Wings) **1 Planetary Shield (powered by 6 separate generators) **Crystal Gravifield Trap Grid, positioned at all hyperspace exit points to detect cloaked ships emerging from hyperspace. **6 Cloaked Gravity Well Projector Stations disabling hyperspace exit within 2,000,000 km of the planet - an early warning system. *Surface Defense Net: **250 V-165 (modified) Planetary Heavy Turbolasers **250 V-165 Planetary Turbolasers **250 Anti orbital Ion Cannons **50 HyperVelocity Guns are in place planetwide, these are modified and fire 150 slugs a minute. **Placed in 100 defense installations planetwide. Each installation also includes the following: ::6 modified PTL-05 launch platforms capable of hitting multiple air and ground targets simultaneously ::4 Anti-air Artillery flak turrets ::8 Auto turrets in perimeter around the base ::2 Sensor scramblers capable of jamming enemy missile locks and of hiding defense units from radar within radius ::Each installation is individually powered by its own generator built deep into the planet's crust and is protected by both ray and particle shielding; these shields are powered remotely from an undisclosed location. ::Each installation base houses two squadrons of X-83 TwinTail Fighters which can be scrambled in a record response time of 8 minutes. Weapons and Force Experience ---- :It's better to have and not need than vice versa. —One of Riddick's sayings Riddick has often stated that "it's better to have and not need, than to need and not have," especially when it comes to defending someone or something. With this in mind, he set out to make sure that Ossus was well defended from enemy attacks, and that he could more than adequately survive any fight, where ever it was. As such, he learned to use as many force powers, weapons, and craft as he could. He usually carries two single sabers and a saber staff when he travels, he's well versed with several solid and particle weapons, and he's checked out on the X-Wing series, the Y-Wing, A-Wing, and E-Wing, and various other small craft. He also commands one of the galaxy's most powerful ships, the Ferrin Sha. Powers Learned: :"I am a Grey Jedi. I see light and dark, and the subtle blending of one to the other. That's balance, not mere black and white, up or down, it's all in shades of grey. Like the Jedi, my aim is to have peace and freedom, and justice, and I will partake of them as I can, in addition to defending my people. Make no mistake, however, I will fight in a war when it's necessary to defend them, even if it means I must, however often, fight in the dark." -Riddick Light Powers Neutral and Basic Dark Powers Alter Environment Animal Friendship Battlemind Battle Precognition Combustion Crucitorn Droid Disable Force Blinding Force Enlightenment Force Healing Force Protection Force Stun Force Valor Hibernation Trance Levitation Mind Trick Malacia Morichro Plant Surge Ray Art of the Small Battle Meditation Breath Control Comprehend Speech Dopplegänger Force Bellow Force Body Force Comprehension Force Confusion Force Deflection (without a lightsaber) Force Listening Force Flash Force Illusion Force Meld Revitalize Force Suppression Force Throw Force Vision Force Pull/Push Force Weapon Force Whisper Precognition Sever Force Spirit Transference Tapas Force Speed Force Cloak Force Concealment (Also known as Force Stealth) Force Sense Telekinesis Force Jump/Leap Drain Knowledge Force Destruction Force Drain Force Fear Force Flight Force Lightning (Organic limbs & extremities required) Force Resuscitation Force Slow Force Wound Mechu-deru Mind Control Spear of Midnight Black Torture by Chagrin Weapons: *2 No dachi sabers — blue blades *1 Saber staff — indigo blades **All three sabers can work under water. **All three sabers have Adegan Pontite Crystals. **All three sabers have crystals tuned to Riddick. *OT M250 .408 cal sniper rifle, accurate to 4,000 meters w/o Force Augmentation. *OT M417 .320 cal assault rifle, fully automatic, accurate to 2,500 meters w/o Force Augmentation. *9mm pistol *.44 cal pistol *.45 cal pistol **Each weapon is augmented with the Force, significantly increasing range, power and accuracy. Armor: *"Labrys" Armor Suit (Code name: Mjolnir) **Ultrachrome plating **Kama cloth **Exoskeleton System **HUD **Life Support **Pilot's variation. Saber Combat: *Shii-Cho: Mastered *Makashi: Competent *Soresu: Competent *Ataru: Mastered *Shien / Djem So: Mastered *Niman: Competent *Juyo / Vaapad: Mastered Other Styles Mastered: *Sokan *Jar'kai *Form "Zero" *Dun Möch *Telekinetic lightsaber combat *Mounted lightsaber combat *Double-bladed lightsaber combat *Tràkata Favored Moves: *Sai cha (decapitation) *Sai tok (cut in half) *Shiak (Impale) *Mou kei (Dismember with circular motion) *Cho mok (Cutting off a limb) *Cho sun (cutting off opponent's strong arm) *Falling leaf ("slash from the sky") *Saber Barrier *Saber Throw Personal Transportation: *Mk 5 E-Wing *ODFS Ferrin Sha (flagship) Trivia / Behind the Scenes ---- Other notable Ysanna characters in the SW galaxy were often given the last name of Ysanna. It could be that this is similar to the practice that some Europeans gave to the names of it's denizens, such as Manfred von Richtofen, which means Manfred of Richtofen. Therefore a name like Jem Ysanna would be like calling her Jem of the Ysanna. His full name of Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick is a Galactic Basic corruption of his name on Ossus, Ja'Sean Tabr Raddekh. The Ysanna are decendants of Jedi, but have, over time, lost much of their knowledge of the force. The result was that, even though they had great potential, they didn't know enough to harness but a fraction of it. In the JvS Galaxy, with the Jedi coming back to Ossus, many Ysanna trained along side the Jedi in an attempt to tap into that potential — even if they didn't officially become Jedi themselves. Jaecyn Riddick was one Ysanna who, not necessarily by choice, became an Ysanna Jedi, and had learned most of his Force powers during his apprenticeship under Master Sho. Jaecyn's name was inspired by characters from three different Sci-Fi threads; Star Wars, Star Trek, and Pitch Black / Chronicles of Riddick. (Jacen Solo, James Tiberius Kirk, and Richard B. Riddick) The robes he wears, like the traditional Jedi robes, are based on the robes worn by Samurai. The robes he is usually depicted as wearing are Kamishimo, which were formal wear for Samurai. Though Jaecyn is largely based on the guy who writes the character, he is also based, in some small measure, on the famed 16th century samurai Uesugi Kenshin (Kagetora in the film Heaven and Earth), who was said to be wise and swore to protect his people in the Echigo province of Japan. Category:Characters Category:Gray Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heads of State Category:Ysanna